My Romeo, My Juliet
by idolR21
Summary: Rose Weasley, Albus Potter, and Scorpius Malfoy start their education at Hogwarts. Rose is initially wary of Scorpius, but eventually, they become really good friends. Their families, however, do not approve of this friendship.
1. Train Troubles

"I can't believe you're finally going to Hogwarts!" Ron said.

"Oh, Rose, this is so exciting!" Hermione hugged her daughter again for the 12th time.

"Mom…" Rose said. "It's just Hogwarts…"

"Just Hogwarts?" Hermione said. "This is where your dad, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, me, and well… everyone you know has gone to Hogwarts!"

"This is where your mother and I met. On that train right there. I think it was the 5th compartment from the left…" Ron said.

"Dad…" Rose was now beginning to become impatient.

"All I'm saying is that Hogwarts is the best place for wizards! You should be honored to learn here!"

"So, I got a letter three months ago. And I'm a witch. I don't exactly have a choice in which school I go to."

"Well," Hermione said. "There is Durmstrang and Beauxbatons. You could have gone to those schools."

"Oh, well look who it is." Ron said, dropping his cheery tone. "Malfoy. Isn't that that Greengrass girl?"

"No, Ron," Hermione cut in. "That's her younger sister, Astoria."

"But didn't Daphne date Malfoy sometime?"  
"Hey guys," Harry said. "We would have been here sooner, but we were held up."

"Heeyyy everyone!" Ted Lupin said.

"Teddy!" Hermione said and hugged him.

"Oh come on, Hermione, let go."

"Well, well," Harry said.

"I know, right?" Ron said. "Malfoy's son looks exactly like him when he was in his first year!"

"Brings back all sorts of memories."

Everyone seemed to be having a good time, but Rose didn't seem to be as happy as the others. She knew she was embarking on a journey every eleven-year-old wizard dreamed of. So why was she feeling empty?

"Hey, the train's going to leave soon," Ron said.

"Oh! Rose I'm going to miss you!" Hermione kissed her daughter again.

"Mom…"  
"Bye, Rose." Her younger brother Hugo said. Rose smiled at her younger brother.

"Two years, Hugo. You'll be with me at Hogwarts."

"Two years… I wanna go now!" Hugo whined.

"Tell me about it," Lily Potter replied.

"Write to me everyday, and come home for Christmas!" Ron said to Rose. "And make sure you beat Scorpius Malfoy in every test, okay?"

"Ron!" Hermione said.

"Alright, alright. I'm getting on the train now." Rose said.

Everyone exchanged goodbyes as Albus followed Rose into the train. James immediately veered another direction to his friends, leaving Albus and Rose to find a compartment to themselves.

"Ugh, I am so glad that that was over!" Rose said, plopping down on the seat in the compartment. "I can't wait to start learning magic at Hogwarts."

"What's wrong, Rose?" Albus said. "I personally enjoyed seeing our family crazy happy like that."

"That's just it. Our family seems… I don't know… too happy. It really bothers me."

"What could be wrong with that?"

At that moment, several students were looking through the compartment at Rose and Albus.

"Leave us alone!" Rose said as she pulled the shades down on the little window on the door. "Ugh, already?"

"What do you mean, already?"

"I mean," Rose said as she shifted her gaze to the window. "It's ridiculous everyone's like, 'Oh my gosh, look! It's Ron and Hermione's son!' or, 'Aren't they the children of the Weasley-Potter family?' It so annoying!"  
"It can't be that bad, Rose…"

"Yeah, we're now suddenly famous for no apparent reason. I don't want to be hovered over all the time like this. It's going to make my Hogwarts years so difficult…"

"Hey, my dad dealt with it, didn't he? Imagine how hard it was going around being the 'Boy who Lived'".

"True… it's not to Uncle Harry's extent, but still."

Suddenly, they both heard a bang against their door. Rose jumped and Albus got out his wand.

"Albus!" Rose said. "You can't use that yet!"

"Oh, relax. You're so like Aunt Hermione."

Albus opened the door, and found a boy with blond hair against the door, groaning. Two boys in Slytherin robes stood above him, laughing.

"Hey!" Albus yelled. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Ooooh, is Harry Potter's son going to beat us up now?" One of them said.

"I'm soo scared!" The other one said sarcastically.

"You'd better back off!" Albus's wand was ready, but he did not seem like he was ready to attack. One of the boys had his wand at the ready behind his back, and neither Albus nor Rose noticed.

"Alright, alright," The boy with the wand behind his back said. "We give up. Now put your wand away."

Skeptically, Albus lowered his wand and put it away. Rose then anticipated what was going to happen next and got out her wand-

"Albus!"

"_Confundo!_"

"_Expelliarmus_!"

Luckily, Rose's spell hit before his spell could hit Albus. His wand flew out of his hand and out the train through the open window behind him.

"MY WAND!" The Slytherin boy yelled. "You will pay for that, Weasley girl!"

Everyone peeked out of their compartments. Mutters of "Weasley?" and "Hey, isn't that Albus Potter?" Were heard throughout the train.

"Sorry," Rose said. "I don't pay money to losers."

The angry Slytherin and his accomplice stormed out of the compartment and into the Slytherin carriage. The young blonde Albus had been protecting tried to stand up.

"Here," Albus said, extending his arm. "Let me give you a hand."

"Thanks." The boy said, brushing his robes off. "Hey, you're Potter's son, right?"

"Yeah."

"Albus, I think it's time to go." Rose said, trying to drag Albus inside.

"Hey, Rose, chill," Rose kept trying to drag him back. "Yo, kid, are you a first year?"

"Yeah, I am. See you around." The blonde boy left.

Rose managed to successfully drag Albus back into their compartment and slammed the door shut.

"Jeez Rose, what was that about?"

"Don't you know who that is?" Rose said.

"He's an awesome kid who's in the same year as us and was bullied by a bunch of Slytherins?"

"No, you idiot." Rose said. "That's who dad warned us about. That's Draco Malfoy's son, Scorpius!"

"He doesn't seem like a bad kid."

"Yeah, he doesn't seem like one. Sooner or later he'll be joining those thugs who attacked him in the first place."

"Rose, you're being-"

"Look. His dad was our family's worst enemy. I'm not so sure our family would like it if we were to be friends with him."

"You're so impossible sometimes."


	2. The Sorting Hat's Tale

"Well, look who it is." Albus said.

"Is that Lorcan and Lysander Scamander?" Rose said.

"Hello, friends!" Lorcan said.

"Are you ready for a delightful feast today?" Lysander said.

"Yep," Albus said. "I'm nervous about the Sorting, though…"

"Ah yes, sorting. Lorcan and I have high hopes that we will be Ravenclaws." Lysander said.

"If not, who knows what will happen?" Lorcan said.

"Oh, mother will be most disappointed if we are not Ravenclaw…" Lysander said. Rose laughed.

"Don't worry guys. I'm positive you guys will be in Ravenclaw." Rose said.

"Why thank you, Rose," Lorcan said.

"Well, we shall see you around." Lysander said. The two headed off closer to the lake.

"Rose and Albus, is that you?" A rough voice said.

"Hagrid!" Albus yelled. Albus gave Hagrid a hug as did Rose.

"You two are growin' up so fast. I remember when I saw your parents on this platform, and I got ready ter take them to the castle on boats."

"Boats?" Rose said. "Nobody said _anything_ about water."

Due to a very unfortunate incident that had happened 3 years prior, James Potter had nearly drowned Rose with an _Aqua Eructo_ spell. Ever since, Rose had been afraid of any bodies of water bigger than her bathtub.

"Oh no. You know I don't do well with water." Rose stepped back.

"Relax," Hagrid said. It's totally safe. The monster in the lake doesn't usually come out at this time…"

"Hagrid," Albus said. "You're not helping…"

"Oh. Right. Sorry." Hagrid said. "Don't worry, Rose. We are wizards."

"Don't think I've forgotten y-you've g-gotten expelled, H-Hagrid!" Rose said.

"Alright, then. Would you rather fly a broom over the lake, then?"

Another thing Rose was afraid of was flying.

"Boat please."

After Albus managed to drag Rose onto the boat with Hagrid ("Hagrid? How much does he weigh?!?!"), they rowed themselves to a great view of the Hogwarts Castle.

Upon seeing the castle, Rose forgot her fear and was awestruck by the giant castle in front of them. The many towers and windows mesmerized both Albus and Rose.

"Wow…" Rose said. "This is fifty times bigger than the Burrow!"

Upon arriving inside the castle, they stood inside the foyer outside the Great Hall.

"Hey, look," Albus said, pointing to Scorpius.

"Albus, what did I tell you?" Rose said. "He cannot be trusted. Now just find new friends, but not Scorpius."

"Jeez, Rose, lighten up."

Rose glared then turned her attention to Headmistress Sprout.

"Isn't that the old Herbology teacher dad told us about?"

"Shh!"

"I'm sure you all know of this," Professor Sprout said. "But you will soon be sorted into your houses. Do not worry if you are not sorted into your desired house… Well… the Sorting Hat has his ways." She smiled and opened the doors to the Grand Hall. Rose was more amazed by the Grand Hall than she was by the castle. The ceiling projected the sky above it, and had candles floating overhead.

"This is so cool!" Albus said.

"Look! Headmaster Prince!" Rose said.

Headmaster Prince was the new headmaster who had taken over after McGonagall retired. It was a well-known fact that Professor Prince was a distant cousin of Severus Snape, which excited Albus.

"He's related to Severus Snape, right?" Albus asked Rose.

"Yep," Rose said. "He's related to one of the greatest people Uncle Harry knew."

Rose's eyes flickered to Scorpius. He seemed very bored, like he could be anywhere but there. Rose wondered how someone could not be fascinated by this magnificent hall.

"Welcome students," Headmaster Prince said. "to another year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am grateful that everyone is here and ready for another magical year. Well then, let us start the sorting ceremonies!"

Hagrid brought out the Sorting Hat and placed it on a table. As soon as it was placed, it burst into song:

"_Ah, another year at Hogwarts!_

_ With my song I shall begin_

_ The wonderful story of our beloved school_

_ Hogwarts' past should live in our hearts_

_ Founded by four as the records say_

_ Godric, Helga, Rowena, and Salazar yes_

_ The four namesakes of our four houses_

_ When one turns to bad and breaks off_

_ Slytherin, yes, starts a battle_

_ His heir who came many years later_

_ Was struck down twice by a famous man_

_ Harry Potter is his name! Bless his soul_

_ Who nearly gave his life to save us all_

_ You've heard this story all too many times I'm sure_

_ Of how He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated_

_ By the simple magic of love_

_ Though many have lost someone they knew_

_ Hogwarts is here now that is true_

_ So today let us bring joy_

_ To the kids who love to learn_

_ About their abilities_

_ Magic! It's what has brought us here_

_ To this wonderful school, we call Hogwarts_"

The whole Grand Hall burst into applause, some cheering and whooping. But then Headmaster Prince signaled everyone to quiet down, and that's when everyone knew that Sorting was about to take place.

"Alright," Professor Sprout said. "When I call your name, please come up and sit on this stool. Lorcan Scamander!"

Lysander wished his brother good luck as Lorcan sat down on the stool.

"Well, what a bright mind," The Sorting Hat said. "And you're Luna's son, correct? Ah yes, then you shall go to… Ravenclaw!"

The Ravenclaw table cheered as Lorcan sat down at the end of the table.

"Lysander Scamander!"

The Sorting Hat didn't even need to think twice about Lysander's Sorting.

"Yes, the desire for knowledge tells me enough. You are also in Ravenclaw!" Once again, the Ravenclaw table cheered and Lorcan gave Lysander a high-five.

"Albus Potter!"

The muttering started up again, which annoyed Rose. Albus tentatively went to the Sorting Hat and sat down in the seat.

"Oh? You're Potter's other boy, aren't you. This will be easy. Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered loudly as Albus went to sit down next to James, who patted his back.

"Scorpius Malfoy."

Rose looked at Scorpius. His bored expression had not changed from the last time she glanced at him.

"A Malfoy, are you? Well then, you belong in Slytherin!" The Slytherin table cheered. Scorpius tried to force a smile, but Rose could tell it was clearly fake.

"Rosemary Weasley."

Rose walked to the stool to be sorted. _I'd better be in Gryffindor…_

"A Weasley! Yes, you're in Gryffindor!" The Gryffindor table cheered again, and Rose sat down next to Albus. She could not help but catch another glance at Scorpius, who had now been looking at her. She turned back quickly.

"Alright," Headmaster Prince said. "Let the feast… begin."


	3. From the Tower to the Dungeon

**Hi, thanks for following the story! Please rate and review!**

**Harry Potter does not belong to me**

* * *

The moment Headmaster Prince said "begin", mass amounts of food appeared on the tables of the Grand Hall. Albus was overjoyed and his eyes widened with awe.

"Look at all this food!" Albus said. "I thought grandma's cooking was good, but this must be great!" Albus then grabbed the first chicken leg he saw and ate it. Rose laughed at her hungry cousin and reached for a piece of bread.

"I'm going to love Hogwarts!" Albus said with his mouth full of food.

"Albus, that's disgusting," Rose said. "Eat _without_ talking, please." Albus merely smiled and continued to eat.

After Rose finished her steak and mashed potato, she turned to see Lorcan and Lysander waving to her. She smiled and waved back, and the two twins turned around to eat more.

Rose's happy mood then disappeared after looking at Scorpius. The young boy looked like he barely had any food on the table, and he didn't look very interested in any of this either. Rose could not help wondering, how could anyone be surrounded by all this delicious food and not be eating?

Rose then caught herself and realized that she had been staring at Scorpius for some time now, and that he had noticed. She turned her head back to the Gryffindor table and continued to eat.

"So yeah, you want to stay clear of this area," James said to Albus, showing him the Marauder's Map. "Unless you want your ass kicked by Slytherins."

"James," Albus said. "Did you take that out of dad's desk?"

Before James could say something, Fred, their cousin, interrupted.

"I heard that Albus beat up some Slytherins on the train earlier."

"It wasn't really me," Albus said. "It was all Rose."

"You're just lucky I noticed that one guy who had his wand behind his back." Rose said.

"Rule number one of Gryffindors," James said. "Never trust a Slytherin."

Rose thought about James's words and decided he was right. Nothing in this world would make her trust a Slytherin. All she had to do was convince Albus that Scorpius wasn't one to make friends with.

"So," Rose said. "How _did _you get Uncle Harry's map from his desk drawer?"

Albus and Fred laughed while James quickly put the map back into his robes.

After the feast, the Prefects led the Gryffindors up to Gryffindor Tower.

"And so you need a password that changes periodically. If you don't have the password, she doesn't let you in. The password is _Animagus_."

The Fat Lady's portrait swung open and they were led to the inside of the Gryffindor Common Room. Albus and Rose were overjoyed at the Gryffindor Common Room, and all their cousins surrounded them and smiled. Most of the Weasley-Potter family had been there.

"It's just like dad said it would be…" Rose said in awe. She then regretted acting fresh around her parents the day she got on the train.

Albus looked around the room with a giant smile. He sat down on the sofa in front of the fireplace.

"Your stuff will already be on your beds," The prefect said. "Girls are to the right and boys are to the left."

Rose and Albus parted to their respective common rooms. Rose followed her cousins Roxanne, Lucy, Molly, Dominique, and Victoire to the girl's common room. Rose's bed was right in between Roxanne and Lucy's, both of whom were a year older than her.

"Welcome to the girl's dormitory, Rosie." Roxanne said.

Rose smiled and opened her trunk. She started getting her books and supplies out.

BANG!

"What the bloody hell was that?" Dominique said.

"I'm okay…" A dazed girl with brown hair and glasses came in. "Just crashed into the wall there…"

"Are you okay?" Rose said.

"I'm fine," The girl said while scratching the back of her head. "I'm just a little clumsy at times."

"Well, let me help you." Rose took most of the stuff that the girl had dropped. "Which bed is yours?"

"It's that one, on the end." Rose put the items that were dropped onto the girl's bed. "I'm Marissa Bell. And you?" Rose was surprised that she did not already know who she was.

"I'm Rose. Rose Weasley."

"Oh, you're a Weasley!" Marissa said. "My aunt is Katie Bell. Your parents saved her from being cursed this one time."

"Are you a first year?"

"Yep! I don't know anyone though…"

"Really? You can hang with me and my cousin Albus if you want."

"That would be awesome! Thanks-" Marissa tripped on another trunk she had brought.

"Um… are you always this clumsy?" Lucy said. Everyone laughed.

Rose's year was off to a good start. The same could not be said for Scorpius, however.

Scorpius was tricked numerous times by the two meanest Slytherins, Anton Goyle and Farren Flint, the same Slytherins who had been defeated by Rose. These two 5th years had no mercy on 1st years, but they especially saved their bullying for Scorpius Malfoy, the softest Slytherin in the House.

Scorpius was late to the common room and was scolded by the prefects. Not only that, he had the worst bed in the boy's dormitory. Not many students liked him and he was alone, except for his only friend, Trace Zabini. He had known Trace for a while, their fathers being friends.

"You're late," Anton said.

"Because of you." Scorpius said.

"Huh, this super-strength dung bomb does come in handy. Maybe the Weasley's shop is useful after all."

"Doesn't mean any Weasleys are!" Farren said. Anton and Farren burst with laughter at their own joke.

"Ugh, you both are as bad as your fathers." Scorpius said.

"And we're proud. Now get upstairs you little loser."

Anton tripped Scorpius as he went up to the boy's dormitory. Scorpius scoffed as Trace came and helped him up.

"My god they haven't changed a bit," Trace said. "I can't believe we actually used to call Anton our friend."

It was true; at least, it used to be. Scorpius, Trace and Anton were friends for most of childhood. Then when Anton left for Hogwarts, he was never the same.

"So I noticed something while we were in the Grand Hall," Trace said.

"Oh? And what was that?" Scorpius asked.

"That Weasley girl."

"_Which_ Weasley girl? There's like six of them."

"You would know."

"Ugh, your point?"

"That Rose girl kept looking at you."

Rose. The words that Scorpius's father told him rang in his ears again.

"_Now go to school and make a lot of friends. Even if you don't like them, just act like it. Anyone except the Weasleys."_

Anyone _except_ the Weasleys. Scorpius sighed.

"Don't talk to me about Rose. My father said I'm not to be friends with them, and I don't like going against my father very much."

"She looked really interested in you."

"She was probably looking for 'the guy her dad told her not to talk to'."  
"Oh come on, Scorp,"

"Don't call me that."

"I can call you that whenever I damn please."

Scorpius sighed again. He was looking forward to leaving his father's house and making new friends. So far, all he had were two bullies on his trail and a best friend who kept pointing out his enemy.

But did he really have to consider her his enemy?

"Goodnight, Tracey. I'm going to bed now."

He looked at his uncomfortable bed. Even his bed at home was better than this. He decided that his father should not know about this. If he did, Scorpius would make his father angry.

And he knew it was very _very_ bad to anger Draco Malfoy.


	4. Letters and Owls

"Wake up, time for breakfast!" Marissa said, shaking Rose.

"No… five more minutes…" Rose mumbled.

"There is no such thing as five more minutes in the Wizarding World!" Marissa then literally dragged Rose out of her bed, resulting in a loud THUMP. Molly and Lucy laughed.

"Ugh, fine, Marissa, I'm up." Rose got out of bed and reached to put her robes on. Marissa was already dressed and was very restless as she waited for Rose.

"Come on, Rose!!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming. You're so restless."

"I don't wanna be late-" WHACK! Marissa had hit her head on the door to the common room.

"Oh my God," Rose said. "Are you okay Marissa?"

"I'm fine, let's go!" Marissa grabbed Rose's hand and dashed out of the Gryffindor Common Room.

The Grand Hall was as grand as the day before. Marissa and Rose sat down at the Gryffindor table next to Albus, James, and the rest of the Weasley cousins.

"Marissa dragged me here." Rose said. "She told me she's been up for hours."

"I don't exactly sleep well…" Marissa said. "I don't like going to sleep. I'd rather be awake and think of things I can't while I'm asleep."

Albus laughed and looked up to the ceiling.

"It's really awesome, isn't it?" Albus said.

"It's the best school in the whole damn world!" James said. "Even before those stupid Muggle Schools."

"I heard that Muggles dread Muggle School. While we here totally enjoy our studies!" Louis said.

Headmaster Prince then got up to say his announcements.

"Welcome to this morning's breakfast and the first day of classes. Now, today, you will be excused for lateness, but starting Friday, you will need to be on time for each class. And teachers have the right for detention. Now, to conclude-"

The doors burst open and Scorpius and Trace ran inside the Great Hall soaking wet and completely exhausted.

Nobody woke Scorpius up that morning. No one had woken him or Trace, who surely would have woken him up.

"We slept late!" Scorpius suddenly realized after waking up when no one was there.

"But, someone had to have woken us up!" Trace said.

"Ugh, we gotta get dressed, Trace!"

Trace and Scorpius hurried as they put on their robes and ran out of the common room. They tried to open the stone wall to the Dungeons, but it would not work.

"Someone closed the door!" Scorpius said.

"_Bombarda!_" Trace said. The stone wall to Slytherin was blown to pieces.

"You broke the wall!" Scorpius said. They stepped out into the Dungeons. "_Reparo._" The stone wall built itself back up with no trace of being broken down.

"Come on, Scorpius!" Trace and Scorpius ran through the halls when a dung bomb suddenly exploded a few feet away from them.

"Dung bombs!" Scorpius said. "I can't see where I'm going-"

"_Aqua Eructo!_" Anton's voice was distinguishable as the streams of water hit both Scorpius and Trace. Anton cackled as he sent more spells toward them. Scorpius did not draw out his wand, but Trace did. As they both ran towards the Grand Hall, Trace kept casting spells to avoid all the jinxes Anton and Farren were throwing at them.

At last, they reached the doors to the Grand Hall. The doors burst open and Scorpius and Trace were soaking wet.

Rose turned to the commotion and found Scorpius and Trace at the door. What could have happened, she did not want to know.

"Excuse me," Professor Sprout said. "What is the meaning of this?"

"It was Anton and Farren, ma'am." Trace said.

"I should have known. Let me go get them." Professor Sprout went to the hall. Scorpius and Trace stood there, not knowing what to do.

"Allow me," Headmaster Prince said. With a flick of his wand, Scorpius and Trace were completely dry. "Now, please. To your seats."

Awkwardly, Scorpius and Trace headed to the Slytherin table.

Rose's eyes could not help following Scorpius and Trace to their seats. But Trace noticed Rose staring and nudged Scorpius. Rose quickly turned back.

"Poor kid," Albus said. "He looks exhausted."

"I do feel kind of sorry for him," Rose said. "But I'm sticking with dad's word."

"She was staring at you again, Scorpius," Trace said. "She looked genuinely sorry-"

"Shut up, Trace." Scorpius said. He was right though- Scorpius did notice Rose looking at him earlier… but so was everyone else in the Grand Hall…

"And so, let's begin our breakfast."

The breakfast foods appeared on the table and everyone started eating.

"Hey look!" Marissa said. "Owls are coming today!"

Thousands of owls came in through the windows, delivering mail to different students. Each Weasley/Potter received a letter, Rose and Albus had gotten at least five.

"Lets see," Albus said. "This one's from mom and dad, this one's from grandma and grandpa, oh look! Here's a letter from Teddy!"

"My parents gave me a letter each… Oh mom's says open first…"

"_Dear Rose,_

_ How is Hogwarts? Was it as amazing as dad and I told you? Of course it was. If Hogwarts wasn't, I don't know what I'd do with you! Now, pay attention in all your classes and take notes- notes are your best friend!  
Oh yes, why I told you to open this first. All your father is going to talk about is who to hang around and who to avoid. Honestly, you don't have to follow his rules, I'd rather you not follow them at all honestly, but you should focus on your schoolwork too._

_ Send everyone at Hogwarts my love._

_ Mum"_

"Why did Aunt Hermione's say 'open first'?" Albus asked.

"Dad writes crazy letters. She was just warning me." Rose then took her father's letter and opened it."

"_Dear Rose,_

_ I'm sure you're having a wonderful time at Hogwarts. No problems? Good. Now I'm going to give you advice about all the people in your class (well, the ones I know at least)._

_ First, if you haven't already found Luna's sons, then you should. I'm assuming they might be a little insane like their mother, but they are good kids. Even if no one likes them, they are good, plus I know their mother.__Oh yes, Marissa Bell is a good girl you should befriend. I know her aunt and have even saved her aunt's life- but that's a different story.  
And stay away from Scorpius Malfoy. Do not go near him unless you are rubbing a test grade in his face._

_ That's all, enjoy Hogwarts!_

_ Dad_

_P.S. Stay away from any Slytherins- especially Scorpius!" _

"Oh dad…" Rose said. She put the letter back in the envelope and turned to Albus. "He's telling me all about who to hang with and who not to."

"He would." Albus said, eating toast. "Mom and Dad say hi to everyone."

On the other side of the Grand Hall, Scorpius was reading the single letter he had received from his father.

"_Scorpius,_

_ Don't be afraid to punish your enemies with spells. That's the point of this school: to learn spells. So if anyone should cross your way, show them who's boss.  
Your mother says hi. We love you._

_Dad_"

It was a rather short letter. Scorpius was surprised that his dad said "We love you", but then again, his mother was probably over his shoulders while he was writing this letter.

He knew who his dad was referring to. He had already assumed that the Weasleys were his enemy and that Scorpius had the upper hand on them. Who could have an upper hand when they have only one friend against ten cousins? Scorpius put his letter away and began to eat.

After the feast was over, everyone started to head to their classes.


End file.
